


Verdict

by SleepingDragons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grubs, POV Terezi Pyrope, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Speed Write, vaguely implied Vriska/Meenah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingDragons/pseuds/SleepingDragons
Summary: Vriska has someone she wants Terezi to meet.





	Verdict

“You ready?” Vriska asks. You nod, holding out your arms.

Vriska places a small squirming bundle into your outstretched arms, and you bring it in close to your body, supporting it like Kanaya had shown you. 

The bundle is a mix of scents. It mostly smells like Vriska, but with other unfamiliar scents as well. You think you can catch a hint of Meenah, too.

The bundle shifts and tiny horns dig into your gut. “Really?” you ask, exasperated. You move them over, unhooking one of the horns from your shirt. You can feel that they’re a little tall for a grub, and each is hooked like Vriska’s right horn.

They’re mostly on your lap now, so you take one hand and lift up your tinted glasses. Sight was still too much for you most days, but it was nice to be able to see sometimes. 

The grub in your lap looks up at you with wide cerulean eyes. You think getting to see those eyes was worth all the stress of having your sight restored.

“So what’s the verdict?” Vriska asks.

“They’re perfect,” you tell her, and mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a speed write with a random word prompt of "verdict". I did a ton of these random word or random character prompts to help me get out of a patch of writer's block. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> I have a tumblr at http://moonlightcrazyphoenix.tumblr.com/ So hit me up if you wanna talk about this fic or anything else I've written. I love questions. If you just wanna scream a headcanon into my inbox, go right ahead!


End file.
